


knowing as you're falling under

by robokittens



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Age Difference, Cunnilingus, Loss of Virginity, Making Out, Multi, Secretly a Virgin, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5745805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robokittens/pseuds/robokittens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She smiles at him, brilliant, blinding. "So I could be your first."</p>
            </blockquote>





	knowing as you're falling under

**Author's Note:**

> au where everyone has plenty of opportunity for sexytiems rather than always being off, like, saving the galaxy or whatever.
> 
> thank you to chloe and ella for looking this over for me! new fandom what now

Rey's sitting at the foot of Poe's bunk when he opens the door to his room. His door was locked — there's only one way she could have gotten in, and her cheeky smile leaves no doubt in his mind.

"I don't think that's how you're supposed to use the Force," he says, and she rolls her eyes at him, gestures him toward her. He goes, dutiful, and leans in to kiss her.

He tries to keep it light, but there's an edge of urgency to her kiss and before he knows it her tongue is licking at the edge of his teeth. He kisses back hungrily.

He pulls aside the neck of her shirt to press a kiss to her collarbone, only to see that Finn got there first. There's a love bite there, blooming against her pale skin. Poe chuckles softly, presses a kiss to the bruise just firmly enough that he can hear her sharp intake of breath.

He knows that Finn and Rey have been together since she came back with Luke Skywalker, has seen the matching love bites on Finn's chest, has shown up at Finn's door only to see her leaving, a mischievous smile on her face. He knows that Finn — maybe not loves her, maybe not like that, but something.

And Poe can't blame him. There's something so magnetic about Rey. It's hard to stay out of her orbit. Maybe it's the Force — she wouldn't be the first Force-sensitive woman he's been enamoured of. But she's the first one he's gotten to touch, the first one to press her body against his, the first one he's kissed on the top of the head, on the mouth.

In honesty, she's the first woman he's been with in … a while. There's a sense of novelty, a sense of newness, and maybe that's what makes him so hesitant.

She pulls her shirt off, and he sucks in a harsh breath.

"Rey," he says, a note of warning in his voice.

" _Poe_." It's all mockery, but she's smiling at him. Her smile is — oh, he knows it's cliche, but her smile is like sunshine. He leans into it.

He places a gentle kiss on the soft curve of one breast, and it's Rey's turn to gasp. He kisses her again, soft presses of his lips against the sweetness of her skin. He's never seen her shirtless before, has only ever touched her through her clothes, and he needs to taste her skin.

He laps at her nipple, listens to her breathing quicken. He shifts to kiss the other one as well. Rey makes a sound that might have been words. Her fingers make their way into his hair, and tighten. He bites down softly, the barest imprint of teeth, and she lets out a quiet moan.

He pushes her down on the bed and she shifts until she's lying comfortably across it, and he props himself up over her. He takes her nipple in his mouth again, sucking lightly, then the other. 

"I want you," she says breathily, and he laughs.

"I'm right here."

"No," she says, " _I want you_. Inside me."

He sits up.

"I don't — that's not a good idea," he says.

She fixes him with an icy stare. He leans back in, tries to kiss her, but she shoves him away. She pulls her shirt on roughly, and only stops when she's got her hand on the door.

"You don't get to tell me what's good for me," she snaps. The door slides open, and it slides shut behind her.

Poe lets out a long sigh and falls back onto the bed. "That's not it," he tells the ceiling. "That's not it at all."

 

—

 

He hasn't had many partners, and none of them for long. His life is too demanding, his course too all-consuming. He's taken solace where he can, as many of the Resistance have, but nothing lasting.

It's not that he doesn't like sex. He does, he likes it plenty: he likes the way a woman moves under him when he's got two fingers inside her and a tongue tracing over her breast; he likes the way a cock pulses in his hand in time with the ragged breathing against his throat.

He just …

It's not that he's never _wanted_ to have penetrative sex. He has. But there have always been neater ways to deal with things, cleaner and easier and quicker. They don't always have the luxury of time.

Still. He's thirty-two. It's a little embarrassing.

 

—

 

Finn is draped over him, his weight pressing Poe down into the mattress. Finn's so _tactile_ — Poe's got an idea that touching wasn't so big a thing for Stormtroopers, but he doesn't like to ask questions about Finn's past, would rather let the stories come when the time is right. Besides, what does he know; maybe Stormtroopers had regular orgies.

He flings an arm over his mouth to stifle a laugh, and Finn looks up from where his head is pillowed on Poe's chest. "What?" he asks, and Poe shakes his head: nothing, nothing. Finn grins up at him, and Poe feels his heart actually skip a beat. He's so kriffing lucky.

"What?" Finn asks again, and Poe realizes he's grinning, probably like an idiot.

"Just happy you're here," he says

Finn rolls his eyes, but moves up to press a soft kiss to Poe's lips. Poe sighs happily into it, and they trade a few lazy kisses. Finn lays his head on Poe's shoulder, and Poe wraps an arm around him.

"I heard you and Rey got into a fight," Finn says. His tone is light, casual, like the way his fingers are tracing over the inner seam of Poe's pants. He has a terrible idea of pillow talk. Maybe it wasn't a big part of the Stormtrooper orgies.

Poe sighs. "I just don't want to hurt her."

"Good," Finn says. "I'd have to kill you." He sounds deathly serious, but when Poe looks over he's smiling.

"So," Finn says after a moment, "what did you have a fight _about_?"

Poe raises an eyebrow. "She didn't tell you?"

"You ever try and get her to talk about something she doesn't want to talk about?"

Poe laughs, and tugs Finn up for a kiss. "She's stubborn," he says against Finn's lips. He can feel Finn smile.

"So're you."

Finn slides a leg between Poe's and braces himself over him. He's still smiling, and Poe can't help grinning back up at him. "Gonna let me distract you?" he asks. 

Finn makes a face like he's considering it, and then he nudges his knee up against Poe's crotch. Poe hisses in a breath. 

"I'll take that as a yes," he says, once he's regained his breath, and leans up to kiss Finn again.

Their mouths move loosely against each other, and Poe's hips lift, pushing insistently on Finn's thigh.

They kiss slowly, without urgency; Poe considers every moment they spend together a luxury, and he likes to savor it. Just the taste of Finn's mouth is enough for him. He keeps rocking up against Finn, who's moved to straddle him, their cocks rubbing against each other through their pants. 

Finn gets one hand in Poe's hair, tangles it there, and Poe gets a hand down Finn's pants. Finn groans, and Poe drinks it up. He wraps his hand around Finn's cock and strokes him slowly, just this side of teasing. Finn breathes out Poe's name, arches up into his touch.

Finn ruts up into the loose circle of Poe's fist as the hand that was in Poe's hair flattens against the bunk. "Can I —" Finn says, and Poe pulls Finn's lip between his teeth, just enough of an edge to the bite to make Finn moan. The sound reverberates through Poe, and he echoes it.

Finn shifts his weight onto one hand and slides the other one down Poe's stomach, up his thigh, finally coming to rest on his cock. Even through his pants the sensation is almost too much for Poe, and he shivers. He tightens his hold on Finn's cock, quickens his movements. 

They stop kissing long enough for Finn to pull back enough that they can make eye contact. And that, somehow, that's enough for Poe; he stiffens, just a moment, and then he's coming. He can feel the fabric of his pants growing sticky where Finn's hand is hot against him.

"Kark, Poe, did you just —" Finn laughs, a high and breathy sound, and then he comes in Poe's fist with a gasp that seems startled out of him.

Poe wipes his hand on the sheets. They need to be washed anyway.

They stay that way for a moment, breathing hot against each other, before Finn carefully swings his legs up and over the edge of the bunk. "I should go," he says, not very convincingly.

"Mmm," Poe agrees, and shifts so that his head is in Finn's lap. Finn laughs quietly and runs his fingers through Poe's hair, petting him softly.

It's a few minutes before Finn speaks. 

"You'll have sex with me, but you won't have sex with her?" Finn smirks, probably at the incredulous look Poe can feel spreading across his face. "I'm a good guesser."

"I _would_ have …" Poe trails off as he sits up, from defensive to embarrassed all in the space of three words. It seems like a serious declaration to be making, somehow. They've never talked about it, not really, about what happens between the three of them. It's not that Finn doesn't know about Poe and Rey, just like Poe knows about Rey and Finn. Like, presumably, Rey knows about Finn and Poe. They don't have a lot of secrets.

Finn doesn't say anything, just raises an eyebrow and waits for Poe to continue.

"She wants me to …" Poe gestures vaguely. "And I'm not … ready."

"With her?"

"With anyone!"

Finn levels Poe with a considering look. "Would you," he imitates Poe's earlier hand gesture, "with me?"

Poe can feel himself flushing. It's not like he hasn't thought about it: pressing into Finn from behind; or Finn draped over his back, moving slow and sure within him; or Finn pushing into him as he pushes into Rey …

"Maybe," he says. "Maybe. I don't know."

 

—

 

If he'd known how young she was before he'd kissed her, he might never have kissed her.

He'd held her as she told him about birthdays on Jakku: about how she'd starve for a week beforehand so she could feast one day a year, about how she was always sick afterward. About how it was the one day she'd let herself yearn for something else, some other existence. "I don't know my birthday," she'd confessed, "not really. I count it from the day my parents left."

She's lovely when she cries until she really gets going, all red and snotty, but he'd held her as she wept in his arms, still worried that her family would never find her now. _You have family here_ , he'd thought, but he knew better than to voice it: sometimes, that doesn't matter.

But he knows, now, how many years she'd counted down on that desert planet. He knows, and he still kisses her.

"Forgive me," he says, and he presses a kiss against each fluttering eyelid in turn. It's a suggestion, a plea. He kisses her nose. She tilts her head back and captures his lips with hers.

She's dressed in a bedshift — she'd been almost in bed when he'd knocked on her door — and the fabric is soft under his fingers, bunched up in his fists as he pulls her into him. 

"I'll forgive you," she says, and he sighs with relief. "If you tell me why."

He pulls away. He drops his hands from her shift, takes a few steps back. She frowns, and it tugs at the corners of her eyes. He speaks quickly, doesn't want that look on her face to stay.

"I've never," he starts, and stops. He tries again. "I've never … had sex with anyone. Like that. I've never been inside someone."

The way Rey looks at him … he can't read it. There's fondness there, but there's something else. It's almost incredulous. She bites her lip like she's trying not to laugh.

" _Never_?"

"Never."

She smiles at him, brilliant, blinding. "So I could be your first."

He takes another step back without meaning to. "You … could be," he says cautiously. It's not the reaction he'd expected. The laughter, certainly he'd seem that coming, but not the … enthusiasm. The almost possessive nature with which she said _first_. The flare of passion in her eyes.

She holds out a hand to him and says, very quietly, "You don't have to be afraid."

He puts his hand in hers. She clasps it softly, and leads him to her bed.

She lies down, and he lies down next to her. He shifts until he can kiss her throat, her jawline, up behind her ear. She shivers.

There's a knock on the door.

"It's Finn," Rey says, but Poe didn't need the Force to know that. Who else would it be? "Come in!" she calls, and waves the door open with her hand. It _is_ a nice skill.

Finn enters, and leans back against the door when it shuts behind him. If he's at all surprised to find them in bed together, he doesn't show it.

Rey curves her body toward the door, and Poe scrambles to sit up; it seems rude to be lying down, given the circumstances.

"Poe's a virgin," Rey says matter-of-factly. "That's why he won't have sex with me."

"I —" Poe goes to protest, but the words die in his throat. That _is_ the truth, isn't it?

Finn is grinning. "I don't think Poe's a _virgin_ ," he says, and Poe would really appreciate the gesture of support more if Finn weren't laughing.

It's hard to be too upset; Finn looks so good when he laughs. But Poe won't pretend his pride isn't a little hurt.

"Wait," Finn says, still laughing. "Is that —" He repeats the hand gesture from the other day. Poe's impressed he'd remembered it. "Is that what you meant?"

Poe sighs. "That's … what I meant."

Rey doesn't so much grab his hand when he stands as loosely trail a hand down his arm, culminating in a small tug at his fingertips. He pulls away sharply.

"Look," he says stiffly, all too aware that they're both staring at him. "If this is all very funny to everyone, I'm sure there's some actual work I could be doing. Plenty to get done. Lots of — I could — I should just … go."

He makes a moment of eye contact with Finn as he passes, then wrenches his eyes away. Finn reaches out and puts a hand on his arm.

"Hey," Finn says. It's enough. Poe stops moving — stops running.

"We don't have to," Rey says quietly. "If you don't want to."

Poe turns to look at her. Finn's hand tightens on his arm — a show of solidarity, perhaps, or an injunction not to kark this up. "I want to," he says after a moment. Her eyes light up.

"I just … well, I don't want to hurt you."

"You _won't_ hurt me." She sits up at that, swings her legs over the edge of the bed. Her eyes flash with something — annoyance, hunger, he can't tell.

"I don't want to … _you_ know," he tries. "Get you … pregnant." He finishes the sentence in almost a whisper, and he knows his ears are red. Stars, he is usually smoother than this. A _lot_ smoother.

"I take my pills," she says, indignant, and he's struck again by how _young_ she is. And she is young — she doesn't seem it, didn't seem it when she was fresh from Jakku, standing silent vigil beside Finn's hospital bed, and certainly doesn't seem it now that she's a Jedi. But she is, and maybe — maybe he can't do this, maybe he _shouldn't_.

"She wants it," Finn whispers in his ear. "She wants you."

Poe turns his head to capture Finn's mouth in a kiss. Their lips whisper against each other, and Poe sighs into it. Finn is young, too, but Poe has never had a problem kissing him — the connection between them was too strong, from the moment they met. He can't feel guilty about Finn, and he doesn't — can't — feel guilty about Rey. He doesn't have to be afraid.

"I want you both," he murmurs, a confession, into Finn's mouth. He runs his hands across Finn's hair.

Finn chuckles, and Poe runs his tongue across Finn's lower lip, pulls him into another kiss.

Rey clears her throat pointedly, and Poe bashfully pulls away from Finn. "Come here," Poe says, and he wraps an arm around her waist when she does.

He leans in and pulls her in for a kiss. Finn stays close, his breath hot against Poe's face as he and Rey exchange slow, open-mouthed kisses.

Rey pulls away, just far enough to press her lips to Finn's.

_So this is a threesome_ , Poe thinks wryly. It's for certain, now. They're doing this.

His arm on Rey's waist, Finn's hand on his arm, won't let him go far, but he pulls back just enough that he can watch them. They're so lovely together, and he's warm with the knowledge that they're _his_.

They're both flushed and happy-looking when they pull apart, and Poe surprises himself by not being even a little jealous. They _are_ his, and he's theirs, and they're — they're in this together.

"Let's go to bed," he says, and Finn lets out a small cheer. Rey smiles at him, radiant.

Her bunk isn't the biggest he's ever seen but it's certainly not the smallest, either, and the three of them fit on there all right.

Rey climbs right into his lap and kisses him, hot and messy, with a sense of urgency he can't help but feel. He grips her shoulders, holding her close. He can feel the movement of the bunk, knows Finn must be moving, but he's too caught up in the taste and scent of Rey to wonder what, exactly, Finn is doing. That's until Rey bites down on his lip, hard, and lets out a whimper.

Poe's eyes fly open. Rey leans her head back with a moan, leans back onto Finn's shoulder — because Finn is there, Poe can see now, can see Finn's hand disappearing under Rey's shift, fingers working between her legs. The fabric is all rucked up around her thighs, and he can almost see Finn touching her, almost.

He breathes out Rey's name.

"Rey," Finn echoes, and Rey moans. 

Poe is, he suddenly realizes, stupidly, achingly hard. He can imagine Finn's fingers on him, sticky-slick with Rey's juices, jerking him off hard against Rey's stomach. He's about to say something, suggest it, when Rey sits up suddenly.

"Okay," she says, "okay," and pulls off her nightshift.

And then she's naked in front of him, her body all lean, hard muscle, the contrast of Finn's fingers pressed to her belly just above a thatch of brown curls. Poe's mouth goes dry. He _wants_ her, suddenly, wants her with a ferocity he'd forgotten himself capable of.

He watches, mesmerized, as Rey leans back against Finn's shoulder. Poe can feel her knees tremble where they're pressed against his thighs. When he looks down, he can see Finn's fingers moving into her, out, teasing glances across her clitoris. He can feel every shift of her body, they're so close.

Rey gasps, and then gasps out, "Okay. I'm — I'm ready, oh, _Finn_." She cranes her neck back to kiss him, and Poe watches as their lips brush, as Rey claims Finn's mouth, as she shivers against Finn. Poe can still see Finn's hand moving, even as Rey's entire body shudders. She gasps again, a series of high-pitched noises escaping her.

Finn's fingers slip loose, and Rey collapses forward against Poe. "Mmm," she says, a sweet, happy noise.

"Okay," she says a moment later, breathing steady. "I'm ready."

They rearrange: Poe on his back, Finn sitting at his side, Rey at his hips. She straddles him again, and smiles reassuringly. Poe closes his eyes, feels the heat of her body as she moves over him. Her hand on his cock. He opens his eyes again.

She's always beautiful, of course, but there's something about her in this moment — her trembling thighs, the way the hair that's escaped from her buns falls into her face as she leans forward. The quick, harsh rasp of her breath.

"We don't have to —" he starts, suddenly anxious again, and then she sinks onto him with a sharp _Ah!_

She's soft around him, damp against the head of his cock. That's all she's taken so far, just the head inside the wet heat of her, and it's almost more than he can handle.

He clasps Finn's hand.

"Are you okay?" Finn asks, and Poe is already nodding by the time he realizes the question wasn't for him.

"Great," Rey says, and it's through gritted teeth. Poe starts to protest again — they don't have to, they don't. She sinks down further, further, almost all the way.

" _Poe_ ," she says, more sound than his name. "Oh," she says, "oh, oh," and maybe she hadn't said his name at all.

There's a shifting at his side, and he peels his eyes away from Rey to see Finn move. Their hands are still joined, and Poe is pulled just slightly forward. 

He turns his head back to Rey but it doesn't matter, if he's looking at either of them he's looking at both of them. Rey takes Finn's face in both hands and kisses him desperately as she grinds down on Poe's cock.

It's almost too much to handle when she bottoms out. He's glad they're kissing in front of him, that he can focus on the wet sounds their mouths are making rather than Rey's slick walls, that he has something to distract him from the impossible tightness of her. If he let himself _feel_ , he would come embarrassingly soon.

And they're beautiful, wrapped around each other. One of Finn's hands is still holding Poe's, still letting him squeeze tight, but the other has settled on Rey's breast, the wide span of his fingers enveloping it completely. Her other breast looks so bare in comparison, bare and perfectly formed, and if Poe could move he'd lean up to get his mouth on it.

Rey has moved from gripping Finn's face to gripping his shoulders, and Poe can just barely see the flicker of their tongues as they move against each other.

"Rey," he grits out. "Can — I need —"

He's not sure what he's going to say; he needs, needs _so much_. Needs her.

She understands, though. She understands him, knows him, and she starts to move. 

It's almost nothing — minute shifts of her hips, the slightest up and down motion. But she's so tight around him, so wet, it's driving him crazy. He doesn't need much.

"Oh _Poe_ ," she says. It's muffled by Finn's mouth. 

" _Rey_ ," he replies. His own voice has gone low and rough. He can hear Finn lick his way inside Rey's mouth, and Rey is so hot around him, and he's going to come. He's going to — he's going —

" _Rey_ ," he says again, gasps it out.

She rocks her hips against him. She stops kissing Finn; she looks at Poe.

"You feel," she says, at the same time he says, "I'm gonna."

" _Yeah_ ," she breathes out, and he tips his head back, his eyes slipping shut, and he's coming, coming inside her. Oh, _stars_.

He stares up at the ceiling through tightly-shut eyes, so tightly shut he can see an entire galaxy of stars on the inside of his eyelids. There's a whole universe right there — all narrowed down to the feeling of Rey as she pulls off of him. Poe groans. His cock, mostly soft and fairly sticky, flops against his belly.

"Rey," he says weakly, but it's Finn who leans down to kiss him. Poe can't muster much energy at first, but Finn is patient with him, kisses him slowly until he remembers how to breathe.

"You okay?" Finn asks him, and Poe laughs. He sounds wrecked, even to his own ears.

"Terrific," he says. "I'm —"

Before he's anything Rey is lying down on his other side, spooning up against him. She kisses his shoulder, his neck. "That was amazing," she breathes.

Poe doubts it: he didn't do much, it couldn't have done much for her. But she sounds genuinely happy. "Wait," he says. "Give me a minute. I can — can I — let me." He's suddenly at a loss for words, but he knows he wants to get his mouth on her, wants to make her come again. He hasn't done that yet, not for her. He wants to.

"Let you?" she echoes.

It's an effort to sit up with both of them half on top of him, but he manages, pushes Rey up the bed to sit where he'd been a moment ago. He gets on his hands and knees between her thighs. "Let me," he says, "please," and he's gratified to see her eyes roll back before he's even touched her.

She lets out a breathy sound at his first, gentle lap at her labia. She's sticky — the insides of her thighs, all of her, sticky with sweat and with her own juices and, he realizes with a jolt, with _him_.

She tastes salty and a little bitter, and he wonders how much of that is him. She hooks her legs over his shoulders and he laughs, and she shivers at the feel of his breath against her. He takes a deep breath and moves in, sucking lightly on her clit for just a second before moving down, licking up and in her, short little movements of his tongue. She squirms underneath him. Her legs tighten around his neck.

She wraps her fingers in his hair and he licks at her until she tightens them: a warning. He eases off then, and she makes a high-pitched sound, tugs at his hair again. He pulls off as well as he can with how tightly she has a hold on him, and she makes that sound again: clearly frustrated, this time.

"Don't _stop_!" she says, and digs a heel into his back.

He laughs again, and goes back to it. He shifts enough that he can get a finger inside her and feels her shudder around him. He scrapes his teeth so, so lightly over her clitoris and then she's coming all in a warm rush.

Poe can't move away; Rey's legs have gone lax, but they're still draped over his shoulders, and he doesn't have the heart to move her while she's still panting. _Virgin_ , she'd said. _Pfft_. 

"That was amazing," Finn says. His voice is rough. Poe's eyes go wide at the sound of it, and after another moment he eases out from under Rey after all.

He cups Finn's chin. "Hey buddy," he says. "How you doin'?"

Finn looks at Rey pointedly. "You gotta teach me how to do that."

Poe laughs. His voice is hoarse. "Any time."

"Not _any_ time," Rey protests weakly. "You need to give me some time to recover." She's sat up, though, and she's smiling; Poe doesn't seem to have completely destroyed her after all.

Rey turns her smile on Finn: "Come here," she says, managing to sound commanding and exhausted all at once. "I've missed you."

Finn glances a kiss across Poe's lips, then Poe watches as Finn crawls up the bed to lie down next to Rey, watches them kiss languidly. Watches Finn hold his hips still as a board so that he doesn't rub up on her; he looks so hard it's making _Poe_ ache a little.

His cock twitches a little at the thought, and he fails to stifle a groan. Neither of them seem to notice, though; they're busy kissing each other, and stars but it's a lovely picture. They look beautiful together: most of her hair has escaped its buns and Finn's fingers are coiled in it; her hands are on his shoulders, holding him close. He's still clothed, somehow, and Poe feels suddenly guilty having neglected him. 

He's about to say something when he hears a low flare of laughter from Rey, and a soft moan from Finn, and he sees that she's worked her hand into Finn's pants. Poe can just see the movement of her hand shifting inside them.

Poe watches them for a moment longer before he goes to lie down on Rey's other side, spooning up against her. She turns and brushes her lips against his but she's uncoordinated, distracted. He can't blame her.

Finn gasps out Rey's name. She turns to kiss Finn instead, and it's a searing, hungry kiss, even from Poe's vantage point. 

"Rey," Finn murmurs, so quietly Poe wouldn't have been able to hear if he'd been any further away. But he's here, right now, with the two of them — kriff, his life is amazing. He props himself up enough that he can better watch the two of them kiss.

He doesn't feel any different. He feels — sated, tired. Happy. But he'd thought, he'd wondered if, he'd feel … different, somehow. Older, maybe, or younger. More accomplished. In the end, though, it was just … sex. 

Except. Except, it wasn't _just_ anything. He _loves_ her, he realizes; he loves both of them. He doesn't know what brought the three of them together — fate, or the Force, or just circumstance — but he's grateful it did.

He'll tell them. He'll tell them eventually, probably sooner rather than later; he knows better than to leave it unsaid. But for now he's content to lie here, sore and probably in need of a shower, and close his eyes, and listen to the sounds of the people he loves kissing.


End file.
